


A Fundamental Truth

by natural_singularity



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Canon Compliant, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e18 What's Next? (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: When Eddie invites Buck to join him to pick Christopher up from school, it’s sorta, kinda, maybe to make up for the fact that Buck wasn’t there to wave goodbye two weeks ago.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 571





	A Fundamental Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @buckleystrand for the prompt, @panevanbuckley for the endless support, and @edgarallanrose for the read-through -- the absolute superstars.

When he invites Buck to join him to pick Christopher up from school, it’s sorta, kinda, maybe to make up for the fact that Buck wasn’t there to wave goodbye two weeks ago. His baby--not really a baby anymore, but Eddie’s trying not to think about it--has been gone for two weeks for summer camp. Those fourteen days crawled by, felt more like months or years. He hadn’t spent more than a day or so apart from Christopher since he was overseas. 

It’s early evening; the kids had a half-day at camp before heading back to the school. Eddie thinks he read about a few events for the last day, a ‘Closing Ceremony’ with certificates and awards. It actually looked pretty fun, if Eddie’s being honest, and he’s sure Christopher loved it. Even Buck, who was reluctant and worried about the entire camp, admitted that some of the activities and events sounded cool.

But he’s glad Buck’s with him now. They finally had a chance to talk, really talk, two weeks ago. Eddie will never forget the way Buck said _‘I love you’_ for the first time, or the way his soft, pink lips felt under his own. The way they both sighed and moaned into that first kiss like it was coming home after a long day, like they were always meant to end up here, together.

And now Eddie gets to stand beside Buck, their hands intertwined and hanging comfortably between them.

The bus pulls to a stop, and almost instantly he finds his son’s messy mop of curls in the same window he waved goodbye to two weeks earlier. Chris peers through the glass, scanning the crowd, before he finally makes eye contact with Eddie and a smile stretches across his face. When he looks over to see Buck waiting for him too, the smile grows impressively wider, and he starts bouncing in his seat, impatient and obviously thrilled.

Eddie looks over to find his best friend almost vibrating in the same way, eyes bright with excitement and a grin on his face. Once again he marvels at the fact that he found someone who loves his son as much as he does, who’s beyond excited to see him and cares for him so deeply.

He thought it would be him and Christopher, together against the world. But adding this man to their little team, welcoming this man into their _family_ , was as natural as breathing. Buck settled into their lives like a missing puzzle piece.

It was the best decision Eddie never really had to make.

Not for the first time, Eddie wants to kiss that joyful smile, taste the delight and contentment rolling off Buck in waves, just to see if it tastes the same as his own. He likes to imagine it does.

It can wait ‘til later though.

Buck looks to him expectantly, eyebrows raised and bouncing on his heels. As if waiting for some kind of permission. Eddie can’t help but roll his eyes and laugh softly, his heart so full of fondness. 

He huffs out a fake-indignant, “Go on,” and Buck is smiling like he won the lottery, like he wants for nothing in life except to go give Christopher the biggest hug.

Eddie receives a quick peck to his lips, before watching his best friend skip over to meet his son right next to the bus. The kiss is carefree, natural, and Eddie feels a bit like a flustered teenager again. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to receiving that kind of easy affection from Buck, but maybe he shouldn’t get used to it. Maybe he should always treasure and appreciate it.

Shaking his head and ignoring the warmth spreading lightly across his cheeks, Eddie goes to fetch Chris’ bag from the cargo space underneath the bus. The moment Chris steps onto the sidewalk, Buck crouches down and stretches his arms out wide. He hears, “Hi Christopher!” followed by a loud, delighted, “Bucky!” before Chris is blocked from view by broad shoulders and strong arms. 

He thinks he sees the top of Chris’ head nod in agreement to something Buck asks, before Buck stands with Chris securely in his arms, expertly shifting the crouches to one arm and his son to the other.

Eddie carries the small suitcase over to his truck, stowing the luggage away before turning to look for his boys. And they are _his boys_ , aren’t they? 

The possessiveness of the phrase warms the back of his neck and sends a feeling of contentment from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. It’s more than just trusting Buck with Chris, more than knowing Buck loves his son with his whole heart and then some; it’s that Chris loves ‘his Buck’ with just as much unbridled enthusiasm. 

Buck’s not just Eddie’s best friend, he’s _their_ best friend. Their favorite person to spend time with, their go-to person for help or advice (whether that’s going to the zoo and helping with science homework, or just hanging out on the couch and talking over beer; it really depends which Diaz is asked). 

Buck’s here to stay. It’s a fundamental truth, the kind that leaves Eddie feeling proud, and relieved. They’re not alone anymore, they have Buck. And they’ll always have Buck.

Eddie’s still having trouble believing it, but Buck doesn’t seem too bothered reminding him. 

Sometimes through small, yet considerate and touching actions ( _“Oh yeah, I stayed up a bit late last night to read up on the solar system, Chris mentioned he has a project due in a week or so and asked me to help. I mean like, I know the_ planets _obviously, but what if he has questions? Or just wants cool facts. The specifics, you know? Like, Eds, did you know Venus is actually the hottest planet in the solar system? You’d think it’d be Mercury because it’s closer to the sun, but actually Mercury has no atmosphere, so it has no temperature regulation--”_ ).

Sometimes through explicit, obvious, right-in-Eddie’s-face words ( _“I want to be here. I’m not going anywhere, okay? As long as you want me here, I’m here”_ ).

But Buck keeps finding ways to show him, and Eddie cherishes those reminders, holds them close and then consumes them like a man starving, like Buck’s love alone could sustain him and keep him alive. 

And with the way Buck loves, with everything that he has, maybe it could.

Eddie’s heart skips a beat, watching Buck and Christopher make their way towards him. When Buck returns to stand by his side, they feel so much like a family that Eddie feels a bit overwhelmed. He ignores the tears threatening to spill over his eyes and presses a kiss to the top of Chris’s head, brushing his curls back with tender fingers. 

“Hi daddy!” Chris is still situated against Buck’s side, arms curled around Buck’s neck, as if he can’t bear to stop hugging him. He leans forward in Buck’s grip to press a sticky kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, kid. Did you have a good time?”

“Yes! Also, Buck’s here!” With that, he adjusts again to hug Buck tightly and tuck his face into Buck’s neck.

“Oof! Superman, you’re so strong!” Buck says dramatically. He’s laughing softly as he tickles Chris’ side. “Did you spend your whole summer camp lifting weights?”

Chris giggles and pulls away to look at him. “No, Buck!”

“How long were you gone? Years?”

“It was only two weeks. I’m still eight!”

“You’re eighteen?! Wow!”

_“Bucky!”_

Eddie can’t believe he’s gone two weeks without hearing Christopher’s absolutely delighted laughter. It’s like a balm on a tired, aching muscle in his heart, and he never wants to go that long without hearing his son’s giggles ever again. 

With the way Buck is making Chris laugh and tickling him, Eddie thinks Buck has felt deprived of that joyous sound too. 

Eddie snags the crutches from Buck’s other arm, takes a moment to bask in the bright, appreciative smile he gets in return, before setting them in the backseat. Buck comes around to the same side and helps Chris clamber into his carseat. 

It’s natural to wrap an arm around Buck’s waist and pull him into a side hug, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. They watch Chris’ buckle himself in and listen as he begins his day-by-day account of summer camp.

“And then I met Isaac, he’s really cool, he has a turtle named Toz--”

Eddie’s eyes flick to Buck’s and they share a silent _oh, no_ , already hearing the carefully-crafted arguments in favor of a pet for Chris’ birthday.

“--and that was really cool. Are you having dinner with us, Buck?”

“Sure am, Chris! I’m not sure your dad can handle that kind of responsibility.”

Eddie sends him an amused glare, knowing a smile is tugging at the corners of his mouth. He pinches at Buck’s waist lightly just to see him jump, then winks at Chris and closes the back door. 

He climbs into the driver’s side, while Buck settles into the passenger’s seat. He sets off on their typical route home, while Buck orders their usual from a local pizza place.

He offers his hand, resting it on the center console without a glance, and smiles when he feels familiar calloused fingers lace with his own. 

  
  



End file.
